With the continued growth of communication networks, users are continuing to access more data than ever. Additionally, with the continued increase of computer memory capabilities, users are continuing to store more data than ever. Unfortunately, as users access and/or save more data, it is easier for them to become confused as to where data in which they are interested is located, whether on a network or on their own computer.
One common approach to solving this problem has been to establish a list of bookmarks, or favorites, that link a user to data in which they are particularly interested. These types of aids are commonly used in Web browsers such as Microsoft's Internet Explorer. With the continued expansion of communication networks and computer storage, however, even a set of bookmarks can become unwieldy for a user. Thus, Web browsers often allow a user to establish a directory structure for the bookmarks. When a user creates a new bookmark, he determines where to insert it in the directory structure.